


When We're Dancing Close and Slow

by cndyprfumegirl



Series: Canem Story Time With Prince [4]
Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: CanEm - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndyprfumegirl/pseuds/cndyprfumegirl





	When We're Dancing Close and Slow

When We’re Dancing Close and Slow, PRN (1979)

 

_ By the time she reaches the burning cabin, Can is breaking down the door to get in.  She watches helplessly as her heart, her life disappears into the flames. “Can! Can!”  Sanem struggles to break free of the hold her father, Emre, and CeyCey have on her, “Let me go!”  She can’t lose him! She has to go to him. She has to get him out of there. She can save him, she knows she can.  She keeps trying to escape the hands that are holding her, but they won’t give, and all she can do is call out for him, her eyes wide with fear, desperate for him to be okay.   _

 

_ Long seconds pass, and with every second Sanem dies a little more.  She’s never felt so impotent. She pulls against the hands that hold her again, but she’s so weak. “Can,” she whimpers. “Can, please be okay.  Please be okay,” she whispers. How can everyone just stand here and watch while the fire rages and he’s inside? He’s inside! _

 

_ Finally, he emerges, and everyone shouts his name in relief.  He is carrying his bag. That’s what he risked his life for? His bag?  What could be so valuable to him that he would enter a burning building? _

 

_ Sanem is so relieved, she shrugs off the hands that still hold her and she runs to him. She hugs him without thinking, holding him as tightly as she can, feeling his solid presence and his chest rising and falling with his life’s breath.  His skin is hot and sweaty from the heat of the fire, but she doesn’t care. He’s shocked at first, but it only takes a second before he’s holding her, too. She buries her face in his chest and inhales deeply. He smells of smoke and burning wood; of masculinity and pure Can.  “Can, I was so scared. Why did you do that? Why?” She pulls back suddenly, but she doesn’t go far; her hands on his chest are shaking, she fists his shirt to still them. His arms are still around her. She searches his face and his body for signs of injury; he’s covered in soot, but he seems to be unharmed.  She wants to tell him she doesn’t want him to go, that she wants him to be there for her--because he loves her and he missed her and he can’t live without her--not because his boat broke down. She wants to tell him because she’s not truly alive without him, and seeing him again after all this time has made that so clear to her.  _

 

_ Their eyes lock and he can see the fear written in hers.  “I’m sorry I scared you,” he says, smoothing the her hair back from her face. She doesn’t flinch or move away from his touch, and he’s so grateful.  His touch is a soothing balm, erasing her fear. “I had to get something--something very important.” _

 

_ “More important than your life?” Sanem asks, stepping out of his embrace and fixing him with her stare.   _

 

_ “Yes,” he says simply. _

 

_ At that moment, he’s overtaken by his concerned friends and family and Sanem stands back when everyone surrounds him to reassure themselves that he’s okay.  “I’m fine. Iyiyim,” he repeats over and over again to calm them. Can looks past everyone to try to catch Sanem’s eye. He doesn’t want her to run away from him again.  Sanem suddenly feels self-conscious about the way about she threw herself at him when he came out of the hut. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks down at the grass to avoid his eyes, and she wonders what is so important that he was willing to risk his life.    _

 

_ In all the madness, someone had had the presence of mind to call the fire department.  The fire engines arrive at the scene and the fire is relatively quickly extinguished. Can is looked over by the paramedics and determined to be healthy, but the damage to the hut leaves him without a place to stay. _

 

_ Mehriban offers him a room in her house, but he refuses. “I can just put up a tent somewhere.  Or I’ll take the lifeboat out to the yacht and sleep there. Don’t worry about me,” Can assures her.  _

 

_ “You can stay with me,” Sanem says from her place outside of the group gathered around Can, and everyone turns to look at her.   _

 

***

 

Sanem can’t seem to calm herself down; her heartbeat won’t slow, her hands won’t stop shaking.  Can is in her house, probably in the shower in the spare bedroom at this very moment. She knows she did the right thing by insisting Can stay with her, but she doesn’t know how she’s going to be able to handle his nearness or the fact that they are alone together. She feels nervous energy humming through every fiber of her body.  She decides to make herself some herbal tea and go out to the garden. She fell in love with this house because of how seamlessly the indoor space flows to the outdoors. This space has been her saving grace in this past year, and she’s thankful for the success of her book, even if only because it allowed her to make this home for herself.  

 

When Can finishes his shower and is dressed in the clean clothes he had in his bag, he sets out to look for Sanem; he needs to make sure she’s okay.  He finds her outside in her chair by the firepit, reading and listening to soft music

 

He walks up to stand beside her at a little bit of a distance, but she hasn’t noticed him yet.  He takes the opportunity to just look at her. She’s taken her hair down and she has it draped over her opposite shoulder, giving him a clear view of her profile.  From his vantage point, he can see the curve of her cheek, the long line of her graceful neck, her pert little nose, her long lashes. He remembers so well what she smells like, what it feels like to press his lips against her soft skin, to let them sink into her while he breathes her in.

 

Sanem feels his presence then, and turns her head to look at him.  “Are you okay? Did you find everything you needed?”

 

“Yes, thank you again,” he says to her.  He’s still looking at her with the memory of kissing her fresh in his mind.  She sees it, and the calm she’d achieved with her tea and music and book of poetry is lost.

 

“Let me make you some of this herbal tea,” she says quickly.  “It will calm you so that you can sleep well.” She stands up to head inside, but as she takes her first step in front of him, she trips over the blanket wrapped around her.  Can reaches out and catches her in his arms before she can fall--just like always, he catches her. Her arms are between their bodies, her hands in fists against his chest. He holds her tight to his body and he feels like he’s alive again.  Their eyes connect, and suddenly they are back on the cliff where she’d told him the story of the stone bride. His blood pumps loud in his ears, and he swears he can feel her heart beating hard against his chest. They stay that way for a long time, their faces inches from each other, searching each other’s eyes for truths they both need to see. 

 

Sanem is the first to come to her senses, and she moves to leave his embrace, but he doesn’t let her--he holds her tighter.  She notices he’s got a piece of fabric tied around his wrist--she recognizes it. She’s shocked. Is her handkerchief the reason he ran into the fire?  “Can? You still have that?”

 

“I still have it.  For me, it is us. It kept me sane when I missed you so much I couldn’t breathe.”  Sanem is speechless. She’s just looking at him in disbelief.

 

He changes the subject. “Dance with me,” he says into her ear, and she stiffens slightly, but then she acquiesces and he feels her relax in his arms.  He exhales the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and kisses the top of her head. A slow, sultry piano melody plays from the small speaker on the table, and he sways with her to the rhythm.  

 

_ When we're dancing close and slow _

_ I never want to let you go, no no _

 

Their eyes stay connected, speaking more loudly and more honestly than any of the words they’d exchanged since he returned.  

 

Can lifts a hand to cup her face and his thumb caresses her cheekbone.  She closes her eyes at the feeling of his hands on her and a tear runs slowly down her cheek.  Can wipes the tear away with his thumb and leans down to kiss her eyelids.

 

_ I feel your warm embrace _

_ The softness of your face _

_ Tell me baby, are we here alone? _

 

Sanem relaxes her hands and moves them up his chest to loop around his neck.  Her hands entwine in his long hair and she rubs it between her fingers, luxuriating in its soft texture. His hair is still damp from his shower, and he smells like her shampoo--like lavender and vanilla.  Her scent on him makes her feel possessive, and she runs her fingers through his hair and grips it firmly close to his scalp. His eyebrows raise slightly at that, but he doesn’t move. He can’t wait to see what she does next. 

 

Sanem’s eyes can’t get enough of his face.  He looks the same, but also different, and she’s fascinated by his wild, haunted look. She smooths her hands down his neck to his throat, then up through his beard.  She missed this--being able to touch him whenever and however she wants. Can closes his eyes to allow her to rediscover him without being watched. Her fingers lightly flutter over his cheeks and move outward, where they trace the shape of his ears and softly tug his earlobes.  She brings her hands back together on his forehead, and she runs her fingers over his eyebrows, his eyelids, and down the bridge of his nose. She holds his face in her hands, her fingers scratching through his beard, and her thumbs skim across his lips. Can opens his eyes at this, and sees her staring at his lips.  He brings his hand up to hold her wrist and kisses her finger tips. Her eyes meet his and, before she can think too much about it, she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. 

 

Her lips press oh-so-softly against his in a lingering kiss.  Then she kisses the corner of his mouth, then his top lip, his bottom lip.  He lets her do what she wants with him, but when she swipes her tongue experimentally across his lips, he can’t hold back anymore.  He holds her head in his hands and kisses her hard. Her arms come up around his neck and she’s still on her tiptoes, trying to get as close to him as she can.  She parts her lips to take a breath, and his tongue enters her mouth, tasting her sweetness. She’s never kissed anyone but him, but it feels like she’s kissing someone else; he’s devouring her.  He’s kissing and sucking her lips, and she’s moaning deep in her throat. Their time apart, the devastation, the longing, the pain, the anger and hurt, the desperation, and their love that never went away combine to create an explosive reaction.  Their hands are everywhere on each other, trying to touch every bit of skin they can reach. She feels like it’s not enough, she needs more. She moves her hands to slide under his T-shirt, reveling in the feel of his muscles as she skates her hands up over his abdomen to his chest.  

 

Can’s hands move down from her head to wrap around her small frame.  His hands splay against her back and slide down to grasp her backside.  “Ah! Can!” she gasps into his mouth. His hands on her body feel so good.  She feels like there’s an inferno building inside her as Can’s hands dig into her flesh, his fingers dangerously close to the pulsing between her legs.  She can feel his hardness against her stomach, and she is overcome with the urge to see him, to touch him, to feel him inside of her--completing her. 

 

Can’s heart is soaring.  He never thought Sanem would welcome any touch from him at all again, muchless this kind of touch.  

 

_ When we're kissing long and hard _

_ I can almost taste the thoughts within your mind _

 

He can’t get close enough to her.  He bites her bottom lip and scrapes his teeth across it, then sucks it gently into his mouth.  She whines and the sound makes his dick twitch with need. 

 

_ Sex-related fantasy is all that my mind can see _

_ Baby, that's honestly the way I feel _

 

His hands are probably gripping her too hard--she will have bruises for sure--but she doesn’t seem to mind.  As a matter of fact, she is seeking his touch, holding him tighter, kissing him harder. He’s pushing his erection against her stomach and the way she can’t stay still in his arms is doing everything for him.  

 

Can doesn’t want to go too fast.  They haven’t talked things out, they haven’t cleared the air.  They are still so damaged, and he doesn’t want to make things worse than they are.  He doesn’t think he’d be able to handle losing her all over again just when there might be a chance of getting her back.  He breaks their kiss and looks at her and gently strokes her hair. Her lips are swollen from his kisses, her cheeks are flushed, and her eyes are almost black with desire.  Her hands are still inside his shirt--one over his heart, and the other laid flat against his stomach. She’s confused. “Can, why did you stop?” her brows knit together and the little line appears there that makes him want to kiss the worry off her face.  

 

“Sanem,” Can says as he holds her face in his hands, ”I want you so much--I  _ love _ you so much--but I’m afraid of ruining everything.  We need to talk. We have so much hurt and misunderstanding between us, and I don’t want to risk anything.”

 

“Can, stop right there,” Sanem says to him.  She glides her hands down his body and out of his shirt to hold his face, too.  “We’ve said so many words to each other over the past few days, and they haven’t helped--we’ve just become more and more alienated from each other.  Words separated us, words hurt us. Words have so much power, and when they’re misunderstood, they can do greater damage than not having spoken them at all,” she insists.  Her fingers comb through his beard soothingly as she continues, “You’re right...we do need to talk, but the words can wait. I’ve had enough of words,” she says, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “All I know is the second you touched me, I felt like myself again.  I felt strong again. I’m not afraid, I’m not worried, I’m not questioning myself or you or how right this is--because I can  _ feel  _ how right it is.  Right now, I want you to feel my heart, and I want to feel yours.  Show me how you feel with your body. Make me feel your hurt with your hands.  Make me understand your mind with your mouth. Show me your truth with your eyes.  And I will do the same. Make love to me, Can.”

 

He’s utterly amazed by her.  She’s the most beautiful, most insightful, strongest woman he’s ever known. He wants her to feel his adoration for her in every kiss, his reverence in every touch.  “There’s nothing I want more, Sanem,” he says, and he leans down to swoop her into his arms, bridal style. Sanem puts her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a quick kiss as he walks them to her bedroom.  She lays her head against his chest and rubs the back of his neck with her hands. 

 

Her bedroom door is ajar, and he nudges it open with his foot.  He’s passed by this door many times when he’s been in her house, but he’s never looked inside--he didn’t want to invade her privacy.  He takes a second to look around, and the room is so  _ Sanem;  _ it’s decorated in light colors, floral prints, delicate fabrics, whimsical nicknacks and art.  He turns his attention back to her and sees that she’s watching him. He kisses her forehead, and gently lays her down on her bed.  

 

Sanem’s heart is racing and her breathing is shallow.  She’s not nervous--she trusts him to take care of her--but she’s never felt excitement like this before.  She looks at him as he removes his necklaces and unties the bandana from his wrist and sets them on her nightstand.  She wishes he would hurry up and lie down next to her because she misses having him close already. She raises up on her elbows to watch him as he sits down at the end of the bed and removes her sandals, then he takes off his own boots and socks.  He wraps his fingers around her slender ankles and runs his hands up her legs slowly, appreciating the feel of her silky skin. He watches his hands brush up her legs, and when he gets to where the bottom of her long dress has settled just under her knees, he looks up at her to ask permission.

 

“Keep going, Can,” she tells him.  

 

He leans forward and kisses her lips, “I want you to let me know if I do anything you’re uncomfortable with, tamam mı?”

 

Sanem caresses his cheek and nods, “Tamam.” Can runs his fingers through his hair to push it back and bends down to kiss her calf as he pushes the long skirt of her dress farther up her legs with both hands.  Every inch he uncovers, he lavishes with kisses until she’s quivering under his hands. Finally, he arrives at the juncture of her thighs. She’s wearing black lacy panties. He looks up at her face in awe of how beautiful she is. “Can,” she breathes.  She covers his left hand with her right to encourage him to continue. 

 

“Help me take this off, sevgilim,” he says, indicating her dress. She gets up on her knees, grabs the hem of her dress in both hands, and pulls it over her head.  She tosses it to the floor. She’s not wearing a bra, and she’s left in just her little black panties. Can’s mouth is open and his eyes caress her. She sits back on her heels and lets him look at her.  “Sanem…”

 

“Can, no words.  Show me,” she says, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him.  He envelops her body in his arms and they kiss slow and deep, his hands roving over her back and shoulders.  Sanem is impatient and wants to feel his skin against hers. She pulls his shirt up and they break their kiss for a moment so she can take it off.  

 

Can pulls her back against him and continues kissing her.  The feel of her breasts against his chest and her hands skimming over his back drives him crazy.  He pushes her back gently so she’s lying down again, and he covers her with his body. He leaves her lips to kiss along the line of her jaw and down to her neck.  Sanem’s hands are tangled in his long, thick hair, holding his head to her as he licks and sucks the sensitive skin at the hollow of her throat. The sounds of wet suction he’s making with his mouth reach her ears and shoot straight between her legs.  She bites her lip and moans her pleasure, arching her back. The movement pushes her hips against Can’s hard length and his moan mingles with hers. 

 

He pushes himself off of her and stands up suddenly. Sanem sits up, leaning back on her hands. She’s about to question him when she sees him unbuttoning his pants. She wasn’t nervous before, but the idea of finally seeing him—all of him—has her heart pounding in her chest and butterflies swarming in her stomach. She can’t take her eyes off of him, and she doesn’t even pretend to look anywhere else as he pushes his pants down his hips and his erection springs free. He kicks his pants off and away and then reaches down and hooks his fingers in the waistband of her panties.  He pulls them down her legs, leaving her completely bare and open to his hungry gaze. He crawls over her, kissing her and pushing her gently onto her back. “So beautiful,” he whispers against her mouth. She can feel him against her thigh. He’s thick and heavy, hard and smooth. One of her hands is on the back of his neck, her fingers scratching through his hair as he kisses her. She brings her other hand between their bodies; she wants to touch him. Her palm is flat against his stomach as she moves her hand lower to reach her prize. He lifts his head and looks into her eyes, realizing what she’s doing. Her small hand grips him, hesitant at first, but gaining more confidence with every little sound of pleasure he makes. She slowly strokes up and down his shaft, acquainting herself with the feel of him, and he closes his eyes. He almost can’t believe this is happening, but it is, and he’s so glad. 

 

“Sanem, that feels incredible, but if you don’t stop, this will be over more quickly than I want it to be.” He takes her hand away from him and brings it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. “I promise you can touch me as much as you want next time.” 

 

“Promise?” she asks coyly. 

 

He smiles down at her and kisses her nose. “I promise.”  

 

He kisses her lips and her chin before he moves down to her neck again. His beard is soft and it tickles. She giggles, and he rubs his beard lightly over her skin to hear her laugh again. “Can! Stop! You know I’m ticklish.” 

 

“I know. I missed hearing you laugh, Sanem. I want to hear it as often as possible.”  She can’t hold a grudge when he says such sweet things. She pushes his hair out of his face and tucks it behind his ear, and he keeps kissing his way down her body.     
  


He places a kiss over her heart, and his hand comes up to gently knead her breast.  “Mm, Can.” She’s restless; her legs rub together and her hips raise up off the bed, seeking friction.  He bends down and sucks her nipple into his mouth, and at the same time, his hand slips between her legs and he fingers her slick flesh, circling the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her folds.  Sanem screws her eyes shut. Her hips buck against his hand and she bites her bottom lip again, trying to hold in her sounds. 

 

“Sanem, let me hear you,” Can says to her, his fingers tormenting her.  The pleasure is almost unbearable, and she doesn’t know how to handle it.  Her hands are fisted in the sheets, her head tosses back and forth on the pillow, and she releases her lip and sobs with pleasure.  

 

In the next instant, Can has moved down her body and his head is between her legs.  “Can, what are you....?” she starts to ask, but before she can finish her question, his lips close around her clit and he’s sucking, his tongue lapping against her fast and hard. “Ohhhhh, god. Can! Can! This is...something is happening to me.  Please don’t stop, Can. Please don’t stop because I need it to happen.” Her hands go to his head and clutch his hair, effectively securing him to her so he can’t go anywhere--not that he would; she tastes amazing--clean and slightly musky--and he could live between her legs if she asked him to.  He swirls a finger around her entrance, testing her wetness. She is more than ready for him. He pushes his finger into her and she whimpers. “Yesss, Can!” He moves his finger slowly in and out of her, getting her ready for him while he continues to lick and suck her clit and she falls apart around him.  She’s moaning and screaming his name and her whole body stiffens. Her hands tighten in his hair, and he doesn’t let up. She’s so sensitive, she tries to avoid his mouth, but he doesn’t let her, and another orgasm wracks her body. She feels this one deep inside her womb, in her bones, and it radiates out to her fingers and toes.  When she comes down, she feels heavy, like liquid lead flows through her veins. “Can, I think I’m dead. Am I dead?” she says weakly.

 

Can chuckles against her stomach where he’s laid his head.  “No,  aşkım, but it’s still early,” he says. He kisses her belly and looks up at her and winks, and she feebly smacks his shoulder.  

 

“Yaaaa, Can!” she protests, but she’s smiling from ear to ear. She looks down at him, and he’s still laughing at her.  “Come here,” she tells him. “I want you to kiss me.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, and he kisses his way up her body to her mouth.  

 

He kisses her slowly, all lips and tongue, and she sighs in contentment.  Her arms are around him, her hands stroking his back, digging into the muscles there.  His back is beautiful--she’s always had a thing for his back--and now she gets to give her hands free reign and touch him however she pleases.  She wraps her legs around his waist and she feels him right against her core. She moves her hips against him and he slides between her wet folds.  He moans into her mouth, and it’s the most gorgeous sound she’s ever heard. 

 

“I want you inside me, Can,” she says.  He stops kissing her and his eyes scan her face.  He doesn’t see any doubt or fear, just love. He keeps his eyes on hers as he lines himself up at her entrance and pushes against her.  She’s so slick and ready for him, which eases the way for his girth; but she’s so tight, and he doesn’t want to hurt her, so he moves slowly and gently until he’s fully inside of her.   She locks her ankles behind his back, her arms around his neck, and holds him inside her, wrapping him up in her love. Their eyes stay locked on each other as he starts moving inside her.  His movements are gentle and slow, stoking the flame inside her. They kiss and touch, laying claim to each other’s bodies as they make love. 

 

This time, her orgasm sneaks up on her gently.  With every stroke of his hips he takes her higher, but she doesn’t notice she’s at the top until she’s falling off the edge like a feather.  She holds him even tighter, her fingers clenching in his hair. She’s quietly crying, and he tastes her tears as he kisses her. He’s crying, too, as he follows her off the edge with a whisper of her name.  

  
  


_ When we're dancing close and slow _

_ I'm not afraid to let my feelings show _

_ I want to come inside of you _

_ I want to hold you when we're through _

_ Can't you feel my love touching you? _

 


End file.
